


早餐前不准牵线

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Natasha Romanov, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 梗概：“我都没觉得Steve吸引人，”Natasha说道，贪婪地盯着流出来的每一滴咖啡，这是她有史以来第一次没有察觉到自己的话将造成的后果。





	早餐前不准牵线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no matchmaking before breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720546) by [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei). 

关于Natasha Romanoff有件鲜为人知的事情（‘鲜为人知’是指只有Clint知道）：她早晨反应比较慢。

当然啦，Natasha的‘慢’还是比其他人要警醒100倍。不过，她自己也明白。只有在喝到咖啡或吃东西后她才能恢复到100%。虽然大部分人会说30%的Natasha已经足够拿下一个小国家的政府，但她不管。

从来没有人注意到，真的。所有人都指望她时刻保持完全的狡猾和警觉，所以即便偶尔她没有，刻板印象也占了上风。她总是一个人喝咖啡，而Clint在做饭时始终确保她第一个拿到煎饼，一切都很顺利。度过这一天，Natasha不吃早饭就无法完全发挥的小缺陷只是另一件世人永远不会知道的事罢了。

这也是为什么，眼下，在厨房里，Natasha发现自己在进行一场有史以来最奇怪的谈话。

Rhodey和Tony一起坐在桌边。手机上开着个八卦网页。自所有人都回归，协议被撕毁，他们不得不格外小心面对媒体和让逃亡者重新融入团队的过程。Rhodey帮了不少忙，不过有时他只想嘲笑一下那些疯狂的言论，所以他会浏览不知名论坛，看看他们耸人听闻的阴谋论。

通常Natasha挺享受这个，但现在她正在等自己的咖啡，因此她得多花一秒来反应他说的话。

“太让我惊讶了，”Rhodey的声音从远处传来，他和Tony都有咖啡了。“一个紫疯子试图毁灭宇宙，联合国又恢复了一项法律，他们能谈论的居然只有你和Cap的绯闻。”

她耸了耸肩，视线仍牢牢地黏在咖啡机上，“他们就爱这种故事。”

“确实。铺天盖地的。你知道网上有些人认为你和他逃跑的原因是为了私奔吗？”

Natasha知道。自从她和Steve成为朋友，谣言就没有断过。她并不介意——媒体能有愚蠢的事情可做，是件好事。他们也许没什么好隐瞒的，但Natasha还是喜欢让公众的目光被蠢事吸引。称之为习惯吧。

“这是性别歧视，对吧？”Tony嚼着吐司，声音仿佛来自更遥远的地方，Natasha静静地望着他盘子里的煎饼。他继续道，“San、Clint、Scott成为逃犯的时候就没人说他们是为了来场爱国的恋情——我们都知道Scott肯定会这样。难道女人和男人就不能有相同的政治观点吗？我是说，你和Cap认识挺多年了。你们一起战斗。他们觉得你们，怎么——在团队里就上床？这——这极其荒谬，真的。无礼，可笑。”

清晨迟钝让Natasha直到现在才从Tony的喋喋不休中听出他的不安来。她将看向Tony，一脸真诚道，“绝对太可笑了。”

Tony明显松了口气的表情其实更搞笑，不过Natasha已经重新监视那台终于决定工作，逐渐把壶倒满的咖啡机去了。她都要流口水了。

“没错。”Tony显然被她的回答鼓舞了。“虽然不能阻止网民们对它的痴迷。我喜欢这篇三角恋的，Steve和Sam因为你而反目。当然啦，全民老好人最后赢了。”

“我都没觉得Steve吸引人，”Natasha说道，贪婪地盯着流出来的每一滴咖啡，这是她有史以来第一次没有察觉到自己的话将造成的后果。

空气都安静了。

Tony笑着摇了摇头。

“你知道，每次发现你其实有幽默感的时候，我都被惊到。不过，是惊喜啦。”

Natasha一脸困惑。咖啡壶还没有满——没理由开玩笑。

“不是很好的笑话，不过既然不是你的菜，我愿意给你的努力打8分。就像我说的，当你内心的喜剧一面大放异彩时，我总很惊讶，所以这是对你有利的一个因素。”

Rhodey给了她一个奇怪的眼神，半是歉意，却也带着怀疑，不确定她之前是以什么角度说的那话。

Natasha没有回答。

“我，呃……觉得她是认真的，Tones”

Tony的笑容僵硬了一会儿，他看着Natasha好像第一次认识似的。

“等等，”他抬起手指了指她，“我懂了。这就是你对那些公然的冒犯和可怕谣言的辩护。完全能理解。不过你在这儿不用这样。当然，我不能代表Rhodey，但我一直反对像报纸兜售谎言。我出于对新闻艺术的尊重，只提供真实材料。”

在任何其情形下，Natasha都清楚不要一大早调侃Tony是如此的Tony，但她只有平时30%的效率。她是真的不知道对方在大惊小怪些什么。

她走向——总算——满了的咖啡壶，把马克杯倒满。“他长得还可以，但不适合我，”她咕哝道——太伟大了——接着抿了第一口，感觉整个身体都愉快地苏醒过来。

Tony目瞪口呆。

“‘还可以？’”他义愤填膺道，仿佛Natasha刚才狠狠侮辱了他似的。“这人简直就是模范！他是人类完美的巅峰，锋利地能切开玻璃的下颚线条，梵高都会嫉妒的蓝眼睛。顺便，这完全是客观陈述，来自队友兼朋友不经意的，柏拉图式的观察。”最后那句是对Rhodey表情玩味的回应。

Natasha耸了耸肩，又喝了一口。感觉稍微好些了，但还是不够。她走向面包机，拿了几片，“他只是不适合我，我猜。”

Tony瞪大眼睛。然后再次摇了摇头，嘴角挂着一丝微笑，“哦，好吧，我懂了。你不喜欢那胡子。没关系。英俊狮子的造型不是每个人都习惯。”

“老天，英俊狮子，听听自己都说的什么话。”Rhodey忍不住笑出声。

“网上取的名，又不是我！”

“Tony，拜托，这情况越来越荒谬了——”

“什么情况都没有，鸭嘴兽，我跟你说过一百遍了。”Tony变得谨慎起来，Rhodey无奈，有些恼怒的看向Natasha

后者刚喝了第三口咖啡，她现在终于把事情串联起来。噢，她思索，原来是关于Tony-Steve的情况。这种无解的性卝张力已经持续了数年，包括彼此无言的赞美和无数可悲的苦思。

问题是，Steve是Natasha最亲密的朋友之一。事实上，除了Clint，接下来就是Steve了（这让她十分意外，她从未想过这辈子会有一个好友，更别说俩了。）对比起来，她和Tony就没有那么亲近了，不过她很喜欢他，也很乐意Steve和他能解决两人间的问题并且在一起。

然而，说实话，Natasha几年前就放弃了Steve的爱情生活。在十几次相亲被拒绝后，发现他其实暗恋一个认为根本没有交往机会的男人多年，Natasha接受了Steve在爱情方面表现欠佳的事实。再加上Tony自己的一堆问题，他们混乱的过去，Natasha确信为他俩牵的线都会以失败告终。

当然，Tony的好朋友有着不同的观点。

“是，是，什么都没有。”他翻了个白眼，“那Nat的观点重要吗？我也不喜欢他。”

“你就不喜欢男人，”说完，Tony又转向Natasha，“等等，难道是这样？”

“不好意思，不是，”Natasha面无表情道。

Tony眨了眨眼，“那……我是说，一定是因为胡子，对吧？我想可能是需要点时间来适应，但我从未想过你是那种会喜欢典型帅哥的长相的人。”

“他没胡子的时候我也不喜欢。”

Tony哼了一声。“瞎扯。明显是瞎扯。是，你不想和他上床什么的，可你是个视力良好，心智正常，没有纳粹意识倾向的人。你清楚他很迷人。”

“我想是这样，”面包烤后，她肚子一直咕咕叫，不知道Thor是不是又把花生酱吃光了。

“你和他接过吻，Romanoff！商场的监控录像网上一搜就有，别逼我找出来。”

“我执行任务的时候做过很多不得已的事情。”

Tony瞪了她一会儿，才平复下来，“什么——怎——等一下，这意味着那很糟？”他疑虑的嗓音在其他时候绝对会惹她发笑，不过目前，她正忙着开冰箱。该死的Thor。下次他们对战的时候一定会让他后悔的。“和Steve接吻？你仔细想想，他在这个世纪并没有怎么实践过，对吧？难道……是他太笨拙？太僵硬？也许舌头伸太多？你们舌吻了吗？”

Nnatasha朝桌子瞥了一眼，Tony那恶劣的好奇心使Rhodey悲愤地捂住了脸。不知道还有没有巧克力酱，“我真的不记得了。”

Tony发出一声气愤的尖叫。

Natasha叹了口气。人们居然还不懂她为什么不诚实。

“你亲了Steve——我是说，你亲了美国队长，而你竟然不记得那是什么样的了？”

“好几年前了，Tony，”她向橱柜走去。里面一定有瓶巧克力酱。她注意到Tony困惑的眼神，耸了耸肩，“不过我想还行。”

“‘我想还行。’艹你妈拜托！”Rhodey警告地看了他一眼，但Tony挥舞着双手，“什么鬼？这不科学，你清楚这点。”他责备的目光射向Natasha，“如果你不喜欢胡子，那经典帅哥应该可以。你为什么不承认？你知道冷战结束好久了，对吧？没人会因为你承认美国偶像有吸引力而指控你叛国的，我保证。”

没有巧克力酱，她皱起眉。肯定是Clint干的。

她放弃，拿了些奶油奶酪，端好盘子在桌边坐下。与此同时，Tony依然在滔滔不绝。

“我只是说，这，这不正常，好吗？那人的身体可以说是完美无缺，你知道我讨厌滥用这个词，但这就是事实，简单明了。有科学数据可以证明他的魅力。而且不全是因为血清，你都能在他下巴的角度上建立一个新的数学公式！”他顿了顿，“不准这样看我。”

“没办法。你比无药可救还没得救。”Rhodey的手还捂着脸，但微微翘起嘴角，“Nat，无视他好了。”

她应该这样做，可她有点不高兴等了那么久才吃到一顿不合格的早餐，她忍不住刺Tony一下。“说真的，”她咬了口吐司，“如果要我给你们列个魅力值排行，Steve估计是最后一名。”

就连Rhodey都一脸不可思议的抬起头。

“我觉得自己穿越了，”Tony怒视着她，彻底无视了盘子里的煎饼，她现在清醒了不少，不知道能不能偷点走。“这是个什么你从没见过Steve的平行宇宙吗？要么他从来没注射过血清，美国队长另有其人？我们认识的Steve是不是，我不知道，有张Ross的脸？一定是这样的，对吧？”

“最后一名貌似有点苛刻，Nat。就……整个队伍里面？”

Natasha咀嚼着吐司。有点焦，为了结束这个美妙的早晨，她点点头。

Tony看她的眼神就像在看那些可能被精神控制的人一样。

“Steve。Steve是整个队伍里你觉得最没有魅力的人。Steve Rogers。”他揉了把头发，盯着Natasha好像她多了个脑袋。“这个名单里包括，Vision？Hulk？Clint？”

“Vision倒数第二，”Natasha承认，“主要出于对Wanda的尊重。”

Tony大张着嘴，过了半晌他再次开口：“你知道，一般我的第一反应是问自己的位置，但现在即便我是第一名，我都不知道是不是件好事，基于你的品位显然一团糟。”

“Thor是第一，”当他不偷吃别人早饭的时候，她在心里暗暗补充。

Tony挑高眉毛，“Thor？！你认真的？！”

Rhodey不解地看着他，“Thor挺帅的啊。”

“是！他是个金发蓝眼的肌肉男！第一是Thor，Steve怎么会最后？！”Tony双手重重拍在桌上。他瞪Natasha如同她冒犯了自己。“你最讨厌哪点呢？害羞？丰满的嘴唇？文艺复兴式的五官？”

“等等，我要知道，Hulk真的在名单上吗？”

“第7名。”看着他们震惊的表情，她耸耸肩，“女人有好奇的权利。”

“那Clint，”Tony拼命想听到点正常的消息。“你们俩就像亲兄妹。再说，他结婚了，而且他是Clint。他不可能比Steve还高。”

Natasha注视了他几秒。

“等——哦，我的天——已经发生了，是不是？！怎么会——排在Laura之前吗？”

Natasha仍旧望着他。

“艹，”Tony倒吸口气，Rhodey惊恐地张大了嘴。“好吧，”他缓缓眨了下眼，“我猜白色栅栏田园生活显然包涵与俄罗斯间谍的三人行。”

Natasha吃完吐司。这顿早餐一点儿也不好，各种方面，但任务完成了。当她起身去洗盘子时，她又恢复到了原有水准。

“等下，别弄的好像我们聊完了，”Tony喊住他，“你还没给我一个拒绝承认Steve很有吸引力的合理理由。”

Natasha凝视着他，沉思了一会儿。她看了眼墙上的电子钟——10整。意味着……

“你知道，Tony，Steve不在意我是否觉得他有吸引力。”她停顿了好一会儿才继续，“事实上，他也没有很好的自我认识。”她又止住话头，欣赏着Tony听到这话瞪大双眼的模样。“这可能是他不怎么约会或者为什么不对自己喜欢的人采取行动的原因。”

Tony想要说些什么，但又闭上了嘴。他露出若有所思的表情，抿着唇把目光移开。Natasha用余光瞧见Rhodey正聚精会神的关注着他们。

“所以，呃，”他抱着胳膊，“假设在一个约会中。你认为他，呃，不会迈出第一步？”他看向她，棕色的大眼睛里满是不安，实在是太可爱了。“你觉得他喜欢别人主动。”

“没错。尤其是当他真的很喜欢对方。”她转身，对上他视线，“或者与对方有一段复杂的过去。”

Tony看向别处，手指紧张地敲打着桌子。Rhodey好笑地看了她一眼，但Natasha还没完。她冲门口点了点头，后者纳闷地转过头。

Steve和Sam从晨跑回来，走进厨房，分秒不差。Tony僵在椅子里，睁大眼睛慌张地扫过Steve。Rhodey不可思议地看着她。

Natasha翻了个白眼。拜托，钟就在墙上。

“早上好！”Steve招呼道。

“早上好，”Natasha面带笑意。她听见Tony敲击桌面的声音。Sam拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“我去洗澡了，Cap，大家早上好。”

Steve径直走向冰箱去拿水，似乎没察觉到Tony那仿佛要在他脑袋上烧出个洞的视线。Natasha在Rhodey边上坐下。

对方满脸问好地看过来，她无声地说了句‘等一分钟’，他听话地继续保持安静。

过了一会儿，Tony站起身朝他走过去。

“嘿。”

Steve喝完水，笑道：“嘿。”他又抿了一口。

“今天想一起吃晚餐吗？”

Steve猛地被呛住。他抹了下嘴，吃惊地看着他，难以置信道，“我，什么？”

“晚餐。你懂。吃饭。”Tony捏着自己的手，“有家上周刚开的寿司店不错。如果你喜欢寿司的话。”Steve眨了眨眼，脸颊通红，然而因为那是Tony，他把他的沉默误以为是犹豫。“或者，其他的比如中餐、汉堡。我一直很喜欢汉堡。”

“汉堡很好。”Steve看上去像被人砸了一下。Natasha差点忍不住要叹气。她放弃给他相亲是有原因的。

“是的！”Tony咧开嘴，“真的，真的很好吃。经典的美国食品。对胆固醇不是很好，不过，嘿，人无完人。”

Steve也笑起来，“所以……吃汉堡？”

“嗯，嗯，当然，汉堡。呃，今晚？”Steve凝视着他，随后热切地点了点头。“太棒啦！这，这真的太好了。”Tony喘了口气，脸上泛起红晕，这一刻他和Steve笑得像两个同意一块儿去舞会的高中生。Natasha翻了个表演。“我要去，呃，做些事情。我是说，工作。在我的工作室。嗯，今晚见。呃，去吃汉堡。”

下一秒，他几乎夺门而出，好像不相信自己刚刚干了什么。Steve站在那儿看着面前的空气，傻乎乎的笑容仍挂在脸上。

Rhodey大笑出声。

“几个月来，我一直在说服他行动起来，而你10分钟就搞定了。”他的敬佩之情溢于言表。“你确实很厉害，Romanoff”

Natasha回以微笑。毕竟，Rhodey在她的前三名。

“我……我不是太懂发生了什么，”Steve走向桌子，“不过我觉得欠你一个人情。”

Natasha把空盘子递过去，“煎饼，谢谢。”

Steve笑容灿烂，“这就去。”

FIN


End file.
